undertale_au_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale AU Ideas Wiki:Rules/Article Creation
These are the Rules specifically relating to the creation of pages and additional material. Page Creation Basic Rules * All pages must have a single Infobox and at least one paragraph of written text in the Introduction, no shorter than four sentences. ** A minimum amount of information must be filled out within the Infoboxes; specifics below in the related section. * All pages should be written formally in a report style and format, not a story or character/author interaction. For example the words 'Once upon a time' should never appear on an article unless it's a character quote. * Correct grammar, punctuation and sentence structure is also extremely important. AUs * Check Page Organization for further elaboration on Article structure. * AUs that meet the Non-Existent AU Parameters of the Undertale AU Wiki are not allowed here, and should be put on the Undertale AU Wiki. ** If the AU is not allowed on this site due to the above reason, the material affiliated with the AU is not allowed here either. * Switch Up, Crossover, and Self-insert AUs should use the role names of each character to make clear who is where. Characters * Check Page Organization for further elaboration on Article structure. * Characters must have the page name: OF AU/OF CHARACTER — Example: Underfell/Sans - UTAUWikiTale/Alphasaith * Characters that are Out!Codes, in that they traverse the Multiverse, being capable of moving between multiple AUs (ie. Ink!Sans or Error!Sans), are not allowed here, and should be put on their own dedicated wiki or the Undertale OC Wiki. * Characters that appear in multiple AUs (ie. Red) are not allowed here, and should be put on their own dedicated wiki or the Undertale OC Wiki. Locations * Check Page Organization for further elaboration on Article structure. * Locations must have the page name: OF AU/OF LOCATION — Example: UTAUWikiTale/Lesser Area Items * Check Page Organization for further elaboration on Article structure. * Items must have the page name: OF AU/OF ITEM — Example: UTAUWikiTale/Brush Additional material * All art must be credited, even if it was created by you. ** Recoloring an image does not make it yours, you must credit the original creator. ** Minor edits to images (such as the adding of eye patches or similar) does not make it yours either. ** If you, for some reason, do not know the name of the artist, clearly state that is the case and provide a link from where you obtained the piece. ** Repeated failure to credit artists will see you being blocked and your pages deleted. * Music and videos must also be credited * The file should be named something sensible prior to upload. * If an artist specifically states that no one is allowed to use their artwork, then you are not allowed to re-post it here either, credited or otherwise. * Please note: If the author/artist requests something to be removed, even if you have given credit, it will be removed. This is true for both the wiki and AU/group projects. Their rights override yours. ** Side note(to the authors/artists): You must be able to provide some sort of proof that it is yours. Such as on the source material, put that you don't want it to be used.